Picnic Panic
Picnic Panic is a free DLC expansion for The Messenger, which released on July 11, 2019. It is accessible after completing the game by defeating the final boss, then interacting with the scrying orb inside the shop. If you're on a New Game + file, you can access the DLC after obtaining the map. Trailer Overview Intro Cutscene :For a related article, see Cinematic Cutscenes. In an alternate timeline, far off the coast of Messenger Island, five Phobekins enjoy a picnic on an idyllic secluded beach on the tropical Voodkin Island. Unfortunately, unbeknownst to them, Barma'thazël hides in a bush in the nearby jungle. Barma'thazël ambushes the Phobekins and grabs a corner of the picnic blanket, upturning the Phobekins' picnic and causing a panic. He uses the picnic blanket as a kidnapping sack, scooping up all five Phobekins. Barma'thazël then walks into the jungle with the sack of Phobekins on his back, leaving behind the sad remains of an uneaten picnic. He plans to use the Phobekins for an evil ritual. Ninja is sent to the alternate timeline in order rescue the Phobekins and to stop Barma'thazël's evil plan. The Ninja Elder of the alternate timeline directs Ninja to head to the western side of Ninja Village, where an alternate-timeline Ruxxtin waits for Ninja near the docks. However, Barma'thazël, with an evil grin, gazes at Ninja's approach within a scrying orb, and the narrator implies that Barma'thazël is leading Ninja into a trap. Trailer In the Picnic Panic trailer, Ninja walks up to The Shopkeeper in the shop and selects the "Chat" menu option. Ninja inquires if The Shopkeeper has any free DLC with 3 new levels and boss fights to share. The Shopkeeper, in her classic storytelling fashion, responds, "Of course, here's one for you." The trailer then showcases various scenarios in the DLC, in the style of a typical cheesy vacation advertisement. Ruxxtin and Ruxxtin's Staff make a surprising return, assisting Ninja by surfing together on Ruxxtin's skull ship to reach Voodkin Island, an island that's inhabited by tribal Phobekins called Voodkins. Time travel makes a return as well, as Ninja jumps through a time rift from 8-bit to 16-bit, transforming the island from a sunny tropical paradise into a stormy, windy, and rainy environment. A Wallaxer, a green chameleon reskin of Green Kappa, and a blue dinosaur reskin of Blue Kappa are seen during this segment. Ruxxtin's importance in the DLC is highlighted; he appears in the beginning area of Ninja Village to greet Ninja, doing his classic turnaround reveal. But instead of becoming shorter, Ruxxtin is seen wearing large cargo pants, and Ruxxtin struggles to keep his balance. Floating in the nearby waters is Ruxxtin's skull ship. Again, Ruxxtin and Ninja are seen surfing together on Ruxxtin's skull ship as they approach a large pink octopus boss fight. In-Game Teaser After collecting 4 Music Notes on the Version 1.0.4 update, the shop's scrying orb will start glowing intensely. Ninja can interact with it for the following message: The mists of time are shifting... ...terror in the tropics... ...one-eyed menace... ...little creatures, taken hostage... ...the birth of an evil twin... Ninja asks The Shopkeeper what the vision means. She is surprised and asks if Ninja truly saw something in the scrying orb. Ninja confirms that he did, but the vision was blurry. The Shopkeeper becomes worried, informing him that the demons are not only fighting the Blue Robes across time but space as well, and that the scrying orb warns them of alternate timelines in which demons are about to win, which could overwrite their current reality. Ninja offers to go there directly to prevent those events from occurring, and The Shopkeeper says he will be able to after the new content is released. Trivia * In the "Sabotage end of year Q&A 2018" video, Thierry Boulanger, the main writer and director of The Messenger, explained that Picnic Panic is an experiment. It is supposed to be the first of a trio of DLC's called "Barma'thazël's Revenge." If Picnic Panic drives enough sales on the main game by increasing its value, there would be 2 more DLC's left. However, whether or not they get released is dependent on Picnic Panic's reception.https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=FRx6sx2sQcM&t=48 * In the background of a couple of the Picnic Panic trailers, the word "TUWHERA" can be briefly seen on a stone slab in the background, shortly after the promotional words "VOODOO MAGIC!" appear on screen. In the ARG, this word was required to save The Archivist so he could return to The Void. ** In the actual release of Picnic Panic, this stone slab is nowhere to be seen. * Rainbowdragoneyes, the game's music composer, is the one who says "Picnic Panic" during the song in the trailer. * Initially it was planned for the Picnic Panic DLC to become accessible after collecting 4 Music Notes, but this was changed, and now the player must instead complete the entire game and defeat the final boss. * Pitou can be spotted hiding within a bush in Ninja Village during Picnic Panic's cinematic intro. Gallery TheMessenger_keyart_1920x1080-Picnic-Panic.png|Picnic Panic key art #1. PicnicPanic_KeyArt_WithLogo.png|Picnic Panic key art #2. PicnicPanic_KeyArt_NoLogo.png|Picnic Panic key art #2, no logo. PanicSpoiler2.png|Picnic Panic intro cutscene, depicting Phobekins enjoying their picnic. PanicSpoiler3.png|Picnic Panic intro cutscene, depicting Barma'thazël terrorizing the Phobekins. PanicSpoiler4.png|Picnic Panic intro cutscene, depicting Barma'thazël kidnapping the Phobekins. PanicSpoiler5.png|Picnic Panic intro cutscene, depicting the Ninja Elder pointing Ninja towards the west side of Ninja Village. PanicSpoiler6.png|Picnic Panic intro cutscene, depicting Barma'thazël gazing at Ninja within a scrying orb. Skull Ship Gif.gif|Animation of Ruxxtin and Ninja surfing together on Ruxxtin's skull ship. GuilePileGif.gif|Animation of a new creature called the "Guile Pile." Picnic Panic phobekins.gif|The five captured Phobekins inside of a cage. TikeeperIcon.png|The Tikeeper's 8-bit talk portrait. ShopkeeperPicnicPanic.png|The Tikeeper's 16-bit talk portrait. ShopkeeperTiki_8 Edited.png|The Shopkeeper in her tiki outfit. Tiki Shop 8-Bit.png|The Picnic Panic version of the 8-bit shop. Tiki Shop 16-Bit.png|The Picnic Panic version of the 16-bit shop. Picnic Panic Beta Staircase.png|Placeholder art for a staircase. It's intended to be harmless to casual players but challenging for speedrunners. Picnic Panic Screenshot 4.png|The staircase in the final version of Picnic Panic. Picnic Panic firemountain.png|A scene from "Fire Mountain," which is also a volcano. A Voodkin uses a tiki torch. Videos The Messenger Picnic Panic - Release Date Trailer The Messenger Picnic Panic - Launch Trailer References fr:Picnic Panic pt-br:Pânico no Piquenique ru:Picnic Panic Category:Picnic Panic Category:DLC Category:Free Expansions Category:The Messenger